Say All I Need
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: "I don't know what to do, what to say! I can't think straight anymore!" Sawada Tsunayoshi/OC/Hibari Kyoya. Two-shot.


**Title:**Say (All I Need)

**Couple: **Sawada Tsunayoshi/OC/Hibari Kyoya

**Rated K+**

**Summary:**

"_I don't know what to do, what to say! I can't think straight anymore!"_ Sawada Tsunayoshi/OC/Hibari Kyoya. Two-Shot.

/

_Black clothed people crowded a single grave as the sun shone brightly, making sweat glue their clothes their bodies._

_A brown-haired woman hid in the cool shadow of a tree. Her back was against it, and her arms hanged next to her limply._

_Her saccharine pink lips were parted slightly, her gray-brown eyes were dead and empty, and she felt numb._

_The crimson liquid still haunted her thoughts whenever she thought of him._

/

A gentle rap on his door stirred a certain brunette from his slumber. Groggily, Sawada Tsunayoshi dragged himself out of his warm bed and trudged to the door.

Opening the door, Tsuna was the least shocked at the distraught sight of his Wind Guardian. Her light brown hair was tousled and tangled, her gray-brown eyes were puffy and pink, and her skin was battered and bruised.

"T-Tsubasa-chan," Tsuna spluttered in his stupor," what _happened_?"

Tsubasa stepped towards him, arms reaching to him. Weakly, Tsubasa's outstretched arms wrapped around his upper torso, and a sob escaped her.

"W-why…? What did I d-do wrong?" She cried, and her embrace tightened. "I-I love him, but I can't take the beatings anymore… Tsuna-kun, what should I do?"

Tsuna let her words soak in, frowning solemnly. His brown eyes stared off into the ebony blanket of yellow dots and a large white dot.

Finally, Tsuna exhaled a breath he was holding, and began to rub her back comfortably.

"I'll help you in anyway, Tsubasa-chan. I promise." Tsuna stated, kissing the top of her head gently," Stay here for tonight, okay?"

Her face still buried in his chest, Tsubasa nodded, sniffling. Tsuna guided her in, not releasing her from his embrace.

He felt for his bed, and let her climb in before himself. Again, Tsubasa wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

It was a sad thing. Tsubasa loved a horrible man, who beat her like her mother used to, and she tried to handle it… but she just couldn't. So, Tsubasa came to work, bruised and hurt. It hurt everyone to see her, a beautiful and kind young woman treated this way for no reason.

As soon as she drifted off to sleep, Tsuna joined her, her in his arms. He never wanted to let go…

/

Tsuna woke up to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. The brunette flew up into a sitting position, and his head shot to his left where he saw his abused guest messing with the eggs.

Tsuna took this chance to observe her, and he cringed and felt the pain as if he was in her place.

On her left shoulder was a bruise, on her back were several scratch marks, on her upper right arm was another bruise, on her collarbone was a large, bandaged cut, and her legs were bruised, cut, and shaky. She looked as she would break at any moment.

Tsuna stood, and let his fingers ghost across the bruised shoulder. Tsubasa seemed to tense, and she looked at him.

Her right eye was surrounded by a blue, black, and purple shine. Tsuna clenched his jaw as he gathered her into a sudden hug. Tsubasa gasped in alarm, but she soon relaxed into his warmth.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa-chan," Tsuna apologized softly into her ear, and he felt Tsubasa shiver.

"I-its fine, Tsuna-kun… you're not the one who did it." Tsubasa soothed.

"Did he ever say he's sorry and he loves you?"

"… No…"

"Of course not. Obviously, Tsubasa-chan, you need to report this."

"But… but I love him, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna pulled away slightly, so he could just see her beautiful face. In Tsubasa's eyes, he could his own brown eyes, turning into a stony orange.

An orange flame erupted on his forehead, and his X-Gloves appeared on his hands.

"I'm sorry, but you have to," Tsuna whispered, knocking her unconscious.

In the distance, Tsuna took notice of the towering, dark black shadow approaching his house. And he didn't need to guess who it was.

The Tenth Generation Valentine Boss, Antonio Valentine, stormed towards them, and Tsuna wasn't letting Tsubasa go without a fight.

/

Tsubasa wanted to regain conscious, and scream and yell at Tsuna for knocking her out; but her eyes were like lead and wouldn't budge.

She could hear crashing, thuds, and other noises that made her worry, but especially the voices that were so familiar she could place who they belonged to: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Antonio Valentine.

Finally, her fully gray orbs fluttered open, and before her was a sight she had always dreaded to see.

/

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Tsubasa whimpered. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"  
><em>

_Hibari watched her panic, and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. The beautiful Wind Guardian looked pale and worried.  
><em>

_The fearful Cloud Guardian approached her, and towered over her when she looked up at him. Then, as the tears escaped, she threw her arms around him, and their bodies collided. Hibari reluctantly wrapped his long arms around her neck, and rested his head on top of her head._

_It was uncharacteristic of Hibari to let _anyone _touch him, but Arata Tsubasa had always been an exception._

/

There was so much blood, and it made her stomach churn. Her ears rang, her eyes blurred, her heart slowed, and her body trembled violently.

"TSUNA-KUN!" Tsubasa screamed at the top of her lungs, and she lunged for his body.

Antonio's cold cerulean blue eyes focused on the body of the woman he beat. Tears streamed down her cheeks rapidly, and she continued to scream his name over and over again. What was so important about that insect? What did she see in him?

"Let's go home, Tsubasa." Antonio ordered in his deep, baritone voice," I have to wipe off the insect's blood from my body, and you're helping me, understand?"

"...going." Tsubasa muttered.

"Excuse me?" Antonio's eyes narrowed.

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Tsubasa's eyes snapped to him, screaming danger and fury at him.

Antonio's chest puffed out, and he growled angrily.

"Listen to what I say, you whore!" Antonio spat," When I say you're coming with me, you're coming-" A foot met his jaw.

A crack came from his jaw, and Tsubasa glared.

"I'm _not_ your possession," Tsubasa stated deadly, eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll return the pain you gave Tsuna-kun **hundred** times more."

Antonio's eyes widened in shock. What does he have that he doesn't?

/

_"I-I don't know what to do!" Tsubasa yelled into his chest, and Hibari listened. "What did he do wrong? What did Tsuna-kun do to deserve this? Kyoya-kun, what did _I_ do wrong?"_

_Hibari closed his eyes before deciding what to do. He swiftly pulled away, and he stared at her and Tsubasa stared back. Slowly, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently. Tsubasa inhaled sharply, but then she let herself kiss back._

_Soon, the kiss grew rough and bruising. Hibari entangled his fingers into her hair, tugging and pulling on it. Tsubasa pressed against him, implying what she wanted. The Cloud Guardian slammed her into the wall, smirking against her lips when she gasped, and forced his tongue through as for he was one to never ask for permission. His body began to tingle once she also entangled her fingers into his hair and nibble on his bottom lip._

_A growl was released from the back of his throat._

_In half an hour, the Cloud Guardian had the Wind Guardian on her knees, begging for more._

/

Sawada Tsunayoshi was always a weak and pathetic herbivore_. _However, this changed when he stood his ground against Mukuro, XANXUS, Byakuran, Kozato Enma, and Daemon Spade. Sawada Tsunayoshi became a strong carnivore like him, but now this was just pathetic.

And there's Arata Tsubasa. She was full of surprises. Like everyone else, she had a breaking point and would attack mercilessly. Other than that side of her, Tsubasa was actually a kind, impressive, and -dare he say it- angelic omnivore. She was like the light out of the chaotic and evil world they lived in, and he was like the dark out of the peaceful and sacred world she ventured in.

If you didn't get it, it means Hibari is in love her.

(But he refuses to admit it, even to himself.)

/

_Hibari could remember the feelings that raged through him for her: lust, love, and want. He had wanted her so bad._

_And he has her._

_Because right now, underneath is the woman he loves, drowned in ecstasy and rapture. Her pants were the only thing he could hear, and her clothe-less body was the only he could feel. She was everything to him, and he wanted to keep it that way._

_If only she would say what he wanted to hear._

_"I love you..." he whispered to her with a final thrust._

/

Tsubasa stood silently next to Hibari as they awaited their boss's situation. The other Guardians were on their way, so it was just them. Then, the doctor arrived, and explained to them. Tsubasa broke down into tears again, and Hibari's face became twisted in an unreadable expression.

The next thing the brunette knew_, _Hibari had shoved her into an empty room and was ravaging her mouth viciously.

/

_Tsubasa stared at Hibari, shocked._

_"You... you what?" She gasped._

_Hibari growled, thrusting into her roughly. "I said that I love you, omnivore," Hibari repeated._

_"Y-you... K-Kyoya...! Mnh! I love you too!" Her voice went higher at 'too'._

_"Good, omnivore, because you're mine."  
><em>


End file.
